Piperella
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: A little twist to a fairytale we all know and heard of... "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a..."


**Author's Note: First Liper oneshot by...ME! Hehe, this just came out of the blue. I decided to rewrite a well known fairytale with a twist! :D**

**And it's for I am Travis son of Hermes and I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi as a late Birthday Gift!**

**So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TWO AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: No. Sadly, I don't own PJO or Jeyna would be canon. And I don't own the fiarytale 'Cinderella' either.**

**ENJOY THIS! :D**

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a mega movie star, Tristan McLean, and his daughter, Piperella. "

"You see, Piperella's mom, Aphrodite, was the most beautiful woman in all the lands. And well, Aphy's old, wrinkly stepmom, Hera, had been jealous since a long time ago. Let's just say, the gross old hag fed her a REAL poisonous apple after the mistake she made all those years back. But as Fate had it, Aphy died, leaving the young Piperella motherless."

"Now, Tristan was a very wealthy but busy man and he couldn't BARE the thought of his little girl growing up motherless. So, he sought out for a new wife, hopefully with little girls to accompany Piperella as well. He found the perfect match, Jane, who is a widow with two little girls the same age as Piperella, Drew and Khione."

"Unfortunately, bliss never lasts long and Tristan McLean was gone. Jane took over and that is when Piperella's world was tipped upside down."

"Years past and Piperella grew into a beautiful young woman. And yet she was treated even lower than dirt, forced to do ALL the chores servants usually had to do as Jane can't afford them due to Drew and Isabel's vanity. It was unfair, yes. But she had no other way."

"Then there was a very special day. Prince Jason was holding a ball and there, he will choose his bride! Needless to say, Jane wanted Drew or Isabel to take the rare opportunity. That meant, more laundry, more shopping bags to carry, more high heels to polish, and more of everything else. Everything had to be perfect. But not for Piperella, no matter how much she deserves and wants to go to the ball."

"Her wicked stepmom and her snotty sisters left for the ball. They were looking their very best and preened and polished until the shined. Personally, Piperella thought Drew's dress was too revealing and Isabel's was plain boring. Not that she could say that of course. She couldn't even go to the ball. She doesn't have a dress. She doesn't know how to go. She has no way of sneaking out- She hasn't even finished her chores!"

"Or has she? Just when all seemed lost, a window was thrown open by a sudden gust of wind. And two incredibly odd people climbed in. One was a boy a little younger than she is. The other was just thirteen. They dressed in strange robes and held wooden sticks in their hands.

'Who- who are you?' Piperella asked nervously, her wet mop ready to whack them both if she had to.

'We're here to help! Now put that broom down. You're supposed to fly on it- ow!' The boy stopped as the younger girl elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

'I'm Lacy and he's Mitchell. Like he said, we want to help you.' The girl told me a bit shyly.

"But why are you here?' Piperella asked, lowering the mop cautiously.

'Long story. It's a Muggle Studies assignment where you have to-'

Again, Lacy elbowed Mitchell in the gut.

'We're here to fulfill your wish. So...you want to go to the ball?' Lady's big bright eyes sparkled excitedly.

'Yes...' Piperella replied uncertainly.

'Good! What are you waiting for? Come on!'

Without a warning, Lacy grabbed her hand as Mitchell herded them out of the mansion."

"The transformation was extraordinary. Her hair was smooth and sleek. She wore a pure white dress that fanned out into a half-bloomed rose with golden trims. Sure, she felt uncomfortable at first but once she found her composure, she seemed to shine. Inside and out.

'Our work here is done.' Lacy grinned proudly.

'Almost,' Mitchell corrected, handing Piperella a car key.

'This,' a gorgeous BMW sports car appeared, 'will be your transport. It will drive automatically so you don't have to worry. Just stick the key in, say your destination and let it drive itself there. But it can only work until midnight! Use it well!'

Then the two strange people disappeared.

'Thank you,' Piperella murmured gratefully.

She stepped into the car, stuck the key in, and said confidently, 'To the royal palace where the Prince's Ball is held.'

Then, the car sped away into the dusk."

"Piperella was given quite a few stares as she entered. Everyone was whispering and commenting on her. She felt quite awkward and out of place until someone coughed from behind her, 'You don't like to dance?'

She turned around to face a mischievous-looking Latino guy around her eyes, 'It's none of your business anyway.'

'True, but would you like to dance?' The boy grinned in a way that reminded Piperella of imps.

'I just told you it's non of your business.' She said, sounding baffled at his extreme ignorance.

'A dance won't hurt.' He shrugged with a somewhat hopeful glint in his eyes.

Piperella pondered the thought for a moment, 'No, it doesn't.'

With a grin, the Latino Santa's elfish boy swept into a bow as she dropped into a curtsey.

Then, the music started to play."

"It had been just two hours.

But to Piperella, they went in a blink of an eye.

Sure, she had to be careful in case her stepfamily recognized her.

But this boy was just to easy to talk to.

Regardless of the fact they still don't know each other's names...

'So, who's the famous Prince Jason? Everyone was talking about how he would find a wife...' Piperella said conversationally.

He raised an eyebrow, 'And how does that concern you?'

'I don't want to be married that young…I want to fall in love. Like, _true love_.' She replied honestly.

He offered her a smile, 'Well, hey, you'll know when you find the right person... Want to some drinks?'

'Sure.' Piperella smiled, equally as dazzlingly.

'Just wait right here. And try to live for a few seconds without me.' He smirked and walked away, leaving Piperella to gape after him and his…audacity!

But that didn't stop her from smiling in her annoyed amusement.

'They say he is the most charming man of all the lands! He's also extremely good-looking…' She heard a girl squeal unnecessarily.

A charming, good-looking man…

Somehow, an image of the Latino boy popped into her mind.

Nah, he was just a friend.

A very good friend she doesn't know that much about.

A friend whose name she doesn't even know…who can also possibly be the prince himself!

But she doesn't want that…

She's too young.

And they barely know each other.

And he probably thinks she's a princess or something.

And what about her horrid stepfamily who don't even know that she's HERE?!

_Dong._

Rang the first strike of midnight."

"Piperella took a wild glance at the clock.

It was midnight.

And there was that Latino, elfish boy walking to her with that cheeky smile and two drinks in his hands.

_Dong._

But she couldn't stay long.

No matter how tempting it is.

_Dong._

Without warning, she bolted for the exit.

She heard the boy shout after her and the sound of glass breaking.

_Dong._

But Piperella couldn't afford to look back.

Her car was already in sight.

_Dong._

She jumped right into it without a millisecond to hesitate and drove away with a _VROOM._

But in her review mirror, she could see an outrageously orange Lamborghini hot on her heels.

She can faintly see a face with determined, elfish features.

Curse the darn boy.

_Dong._

She took a sharp turn.

No one can know of her identity.

She just snuck out for fun!

_Dong._

There goes another bell.

By the speed she's going, she'll never make it in time!

Then to make things worse, there was traffic ahead!

_Dong._

She took a left quickly.

Piperella sneaked a look to see if the Lamborghini-driving, unfairly hot, Latino boy had given up.

_Dong._

Apparently not.

Any other girl would've died if something like that happened to them.

But there was no time for her to swoon.

She was getting close to her house…

_Dong._

Just a bit more.

Almost there…

_Dong._

She prayed and prayed that the car would hold until she got close enough.

The Lamborghini was already some distance away.

But she couldn't take chances.

DONG.

It was the last strike of midnight.

And the car stopped.

_Completely."_

"Piperella was lying on her bed in her attic, pretending to sleep.

She couldn't help replaying what had happened.

She took the key and abandoned the car in the middle of the street.

Her dress had transformed back into her rags as she had darted into the shadows and ran all the way home.

Now, she's waiting for the arrival of her stepfamily.

Noisily, she heard the rustling of huge dresses and the clicking of sky high heels.

And, of course, no one within three miles can miss the loud complaints of all three.

'I can't believe it! They say Prince Jason wasn't even there! And we all thought he was dancing with that oh-so-pretty girl in the room!'

'I know…But who does she think she is anyway? Dancing with the hottest guy in the room? She. Stole. MY. Job.'

'Girls, girls. We just have focus on getting the prince now…but we can snag that boy you were talking about earlier. He seemed like someone with good connection with the royal family… He chased after the little brat when she ran off. And all that she left was a car…but there is no key. Rumor has it he will be looking for her. We just need the right key.'

Naturally, Piperella gulped as she held the car key tight in her hands.

'PIPERELLA, GET YOUR LAZY UNGRATEFUL BUTT DOWN HERE!'

She sighed as she hid the key in a small cut-out space she made to hide things under her mattress and quickly made her way down.

Trying hard not to smirk, she asked as politely as she could, 'How was the ball?'

All she got were sour looks and hard glares from all three."

"The next day…

There had been some drama.

It was true that Prince Jason never made an appearance at the ball…

Apparently, he disappeared to find someone by the name of Reynapunzel.

And his good friend, Leo Valdez, was looking for a 'mystery girl' he met at the ball.

Now, you see, Leo was the second most desired by far.

And, well, Jane was certain that since her two girls can't both have the prince…Leo shall be Khione's.

But there was a catch.

Leo had a sports car without a key.

The person who holds the key…would be his future bride.

But, no one has actually seen the car except in the posters…

So, there was quite a fuss with the mechanics Jane hired.

Piperella was, of course, shocked.

Sir Leo of all people?!

It was impossible.

How would someone like _him_ love someone like _her?_

Especially since they've barely known each other for a day!

She could never admit that she had the key.

But she's going to keep it on a chain around her neck just in case…

So, Piperella pretended that nothing happened and went about with her chores.

Everything shall be normal now…

Until the doorbell rang."

"Piperella dreaded how she instinctively went to get the door like she was forced to do every time.

Until Khione pushed herself in front of Piperella rudely and opened the door with an impossibly flirtatious smile, 'Hello, what can I do for you?'

Piperella repressed an urge to roll her eyes as she stepped away calmly.

But her heart was beating a million miles per second when she saw him.

Leo.

The very same boy she met at the ball.

'Um…if you're the maid, would you mind if I see your mistress?' He asked with a minorly annoyed glint in his eyes.

Piperella stifled a giggle as Khione gaped and said, 'Of course. And I'm not the maid obviously.'

Piperella tried to hide behind the door but she was pretty sure Leo had caught site of her.

Luckily, he didn't seem to recognize her…

Or did he?

But it didn't matter as Jane greeted Leo while Khone flirted outrageously as Leo explained to them how it worked.

Piperella got tea quietly and as unnoticeably as she could.

She set them down gently and felt stiffened as Leo's hand brushed against hers to get his own cup of tea.

'…so the car is outside and would any of you like to try?'

'Of course! You'll see…I AM the one.' Khione's eyes sparkled greedily.

Piperella heard Leo mutter, 'Yeah, and I'm a platypus.'

She nearly snorted out loud.

Leo noticed and gave her a quick grin.

She looked away as she cleaned the table.

Piperella let out a breath of relief as the door clicked shut."

"A few minutes later…they came back in.

'No, I'm sorry. It didn't work... I'm afraid I'll just have to keep on looking.' Leo shook his head sadly.

'No!' Piperella blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jane glared at her furiously, 'Piperella! I ban you from saying anything else!'

'Wait, I want to hear what she has to say.' Leo commanded with an air of authority.

'But-' Khione started to protest.

'No, I'm sure.' Leo nodded at her encouragingly, mouthing 'help me out of these crazy women please!' comically when her stepfamily wasn't looking.

Piperella drew a deep breath, 'I have the key.'

'WHAT?!' Her stepfamily screeched.

'It's true.' She continued.

'It's- it's not! You're lying!' Drew spluttered.

'Actually, I want to see it with my own eyes.' Leo gave her a half-grin.

'It's here.' Piperella took out the key somewhat hesitantly, dangling it from her hand.

'Well, let's see if it works.' Leo's grinned widened as he opened the door courteously.

The key fit in like a pair of gloves and the engine made a sound similar to the sound of a tiger's growl…

Leo laughed, 'Looks like you're the one!'

Piperella shrugged, 'I…we don't even know each other!'

'But that's what I want to do! So, will you come with me or stay as a maid?' Leo held out a hand invitingly.

'You will NOT go! I command you to stay!' Jane screamed, her face turning into an ugly shade of red.

Piperella took one glance back.

'Count me in.'

She stepped into the car with a smile."

"As they drove off into the sunset, Leo gave her a grin, 'You know what? Be prepared for lots and lots of fun when we get there…'

Piperella raised an eyebrow but grinned back, 'Define 'fun'.'

Leo stopped at a traffic light and leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

As all fairytales end…

They lived happily ever after.

THE END!

_Now,_ will you sleep since I just finished your bedtime fairytale?" Annabeth concluded snappishly.

"Aw…but that's not a good ending! It should've been:

Then, Piperella admitted to Leo's incredible as they kissed.

And the rode off into the sunset with rainbows and unicorns and sparkly Cullen Fairies to live happily ever after!" Leo pouted.

Piper smacked him on the head, "LEO!"

Percy tilted his head to the side, "You know what? The names sounded familiar…" He grinned at Leo and Piper then shared 'a look' with Annabeth.

"What?" Piper narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing." Percy and Annabeth chorused as their hands interlocked.

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Note: This my first Liper oneshot! So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? REVIEW!**


End file.
